SlenderMask
The Slender Man, real name SlenderMask, is a mysterious being whom wanders through Staffordshire's lands ever since the Victorian Era, he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality SlenderMask is a composed, educated gentleman, who often finds himself at odds with HydeMask due to his rather sophisticated tastes with Hyde's more rudimentary preferences, still, SlenderMask often complies orders when he's asked for them, he is also known for being extremely formal, to the point it gets tiring, but he simply believes that he should stay with those old-fashioned, outdated ideals of chivalry. SlenderMask seems to be a kind soul, finding often relaxation in literature, cooking, and gardening, but also finds himself being violent and aggressive at times, which becomes extremely obvious in combat, when he stops playing "Mr. Nice Guy", and focuses entirely on taking down his enemy. History Backstory Little is known of SlenderMask's past, beyond the stories passed throughout centuries, all we know, he hails from Cannock Chase, Staffordshire, and has had a presence over its history ever since he was first sighted, due to his scary appearance, the entire town feared him until they took up in arms, and walked into his shack at the outskirts of the city, he was driven out of England that fateful night, and had to hide in the depths of a local forest, where he had been living ever since. SlenderMask was found in the late 1800s by a mysterious, crooked traveller , who took him under his wing and let him help him on whatever plan he had in mind, the duo would eventually strike a tie with a vampire Nocturne at a mask ball in Wallachia, Romania, and the rest? the rest would be history. Debut: Mad Monster Party! Athens, Greece, October 25, 11:00 PM, and the Nocturne Monsters gather, for a meeting, the Brotherhood has arranged it, DraculaeMask coordially invites his two servants, PeludaMask, and LycanMask, as such, SlenderMask obligues and goes by his side, the trio were slipped an invitation to join the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, which Draculae accepted, SlenderMask, ever the loyal servant, obligued, and the rest? the rest was history. Powers and Abilities * '''Tentacles: '''SlenderMask has behind his back several tentacles which he can use to stab and grab his enemies. * '''Teleportation: '''SlenderMask is capable of teleporting around long distances, as soon as you break eye contact with him * '''Superior Strength: '''SlenderMask has inhumane strength for his lanky, and overall frail physique * '''Steel Cane: '''SlenderMask's favourite weapon, it conceals a blade inside of it, so it serves for cutting and bludgeoning. * '''Mind Wipeout: '''SlenderMask's tentacles secrete a hormone which causes immediate amnesia on their target, with people remembering any events from before a day as "blurry static" Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''SlenderMask is particularly weak to light, even more than the average Nocturne. * '''Poor Sight: '''Hard to believe, but SlenderMask isn't that good on the eye front. Trivia * SlenderMask is yet another Monster Nocturne from England, they really have a lot to work with, huh? * SlenderMask is, obviously, based on The Slenderman, a modern urban myth about a tall, elegant man without a face. * SlenderMask is, so far, the first Nocturne without any facial features at all. * SlenderMask is a closet gay, as proven for his reaction upon seeing JackalMask for the first time. * Some say SlenderMask has a second form, which he conceals beneath his nice personality and facade, wonder how it will be like... Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Nocturne Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Male Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes